Back In High School
by svuFan9613
Summary: Elliot, Olivia and the others are in high school. Olivia is with Dean Porter and Elliot is all alone. Everyone has a lover, including Fin and Melinda, Alex and Munch, and Casey and Chester. After a day in detention will Elliot and Olivia become more than just friends? What will happen with Dean? Senior year is full of surprises and they aren't what you would be expecting.
1. Chapter 1

As she ran down the hallway to get to her class she thinks about this morning. Her mother doesn't wake her up because she was working early, like any other day, then she misses the bus, and now is almost late for her 1st period class.

She sees the sign that says room 107. She hopes her teacher is late, so her late appearance goes unnoticed. She opens the door and tries to slip inside. " Olivia." Her manly teacher says. "Your late."

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Olivia says taking her seat. She pushes a piece of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear.  
"Your right, it won't." He hands her a pink detention slip. "I'll see you this afternoon after school."

Olivia grabs the slip ans shoves it in her pocket. A boy behind her snickers and the teacher turns his attention to him. "Stabler, you are going to join Ms. Benson."

"What? " said the male teenager, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was the captain of the football team.. He had a muscular build like a linebacker but had a great arm for a quarterback.

He hands him a pink detention slip. "Here."

"I have practice today! Coach is going to flip." The boy said.

"Elliot, you will show up or I'll talk to Coach Fox, you won't be playing next game." The teacher said. "Now class, please get out your homework page 235, questions 1-30."

Mr. Wood talks about the ancient Romans and how they became a large empire. He assigned more homework that most of his students won't do.  
The bell rings and Olivia sees her three best friends, Melinda Warner, Casey Novak, and Alex Cabot. They are what you would consider the popular, pretty girls. But most people wouldn't think they were also the in the top 10 students in their class.

"So, did you see Stabler checking out your ass today?" Melinda asked.

"He wasn't." Olivia blushed. "It was hardly that."

"He was!" Alex and Casey said.

"Whatever, I have bio. See ya." Olivia said walking into her class with Elliot following closely behind with his friends.

"Yo Stabler, would you tap Benson?" Fin Tutola asked as Elliot, him, John Munch and Chester Lake walked into the class.

"Yeah, she's hot. But way out of my league." Elliot said.

"She's definitely out of your league. I heard she was talking to Dean Porter again. Even after her cheated on her with Kathy, while you were with Kathy." Fin said.

"Shut up."Elliot said taking his seat next to Olivia.

The day went on well, and it was finally 6th period and it was lunch. Olivia and her group of friends sat down in the front of the cafeteria, in the middle row.

The girls got their lunches, and took their seats. Elliot and his gang started walking toward their table with the girls because Melinda was dating Fin, Alex was with Munch, and Chester was with Casey.

"Olivia, all you got was a water and a granola bar." Alex said.

"Yeah. I heard we run a mile today in gym. I want to be hydrated." She said taking a small sip of water.

"Wow. Anyway who got their homecoming dress?" Melinda asks.

"I did!" Casey did. " It's purple and strapless. It goes down to my knees and it's flowy."

"Sounds cute. I got mine, it's orange and its flowy but has straps." Alex said.

"I got a pink one. It's kinda flowy at the bottom but fitted at the top. " Melinda said.

Everyone looked at Olivia. Who was on her phone eating her food, slowly. Alex cleared her throat to get her attention. " What?" Olivia ask.

"What's your dress for homecoming look like? Alex asked.

"I'm not going." She said.

"Why?" Melinda shrieked.

"I'm not feeling it this year." She half smiled. "Besides Dean and I might go up to his lake house over in Jersey this weekend. It should be fun."

"What ever, you suck!" Melinda said.

"That's your job!" Munch said. Everyone laughed, to the people who weren't in their group, they looked like they always had fun. But it wasn't that way on the inside.

Olivia looked down at her phone, receiving a text from Dean. '_Hey baby, wanna hang out later? I'll take you home after school?'_

She smiled and texted back, '_I wish you could. I got detention for being late. :'( I'm cold can I take your hoodie.'_

She saw Dean making his way over to her table. Everyone of her friends hated Dean, because of cheating on her. She had given him another chance. "Hey beautiful." Dean said walking to where Olivia was sitting.

"Hey. Is this for me?" She asked reaching for his hoodie.

"Only if I get a kiss." He smiled. She giggles and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Liv, I really care about you. I want us to be something more than friends."

She put on his hoodie that had his football number and 'Porter' on the back. "I want us to be something more too." She smiled and he pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started walking away.

"I'll see you guys later." Olivia said. Dean waved bye too, and they started walking down the hallway.

"I hate Dean." Elliot said, looking pissed off. Everyone agreed, they all knew that Olivia could do better than Dean. She wouldn't think about it though. After her horrible break-up with Haden, she barly talked to anyone. Dean had gotten through to her and they soon became a couple.

"I told you to ask her to homecoming." Lake said.

"Shut up, she is with him and looks happy." Elliot said.

"She probably isn't that happy." Melinda said.

_  
Olivia walks into detention and sees Elliot sitting there watching her come in. "Well now that your both here. I have a meeting until 5:30, there are cameras in the hallway, so I can see when you leave. Don't leave until 5:00, got it?" The teacher says.

The two students agree, and they start to work on homework. Olivia gets out her math book and opens up to page 120 and starts working on a lesson about Calculus Readiness. She opens her notebook and writes her name is a girly font.

Elliot on the other hand is sitting looking around the room. He pulls out his phone and starts talking to Fin. His was close friends with Fin, but him and Olivia were best friends since pre-school, but had sort of fallen apart after wat happened with Haden.

Olivias phone vibrates on the desk, she unlocks the phone and smiles as she sees its a text from Dean.

_'Hey Liv. Wanna go to a party later?'_ Dean asked.

_'Yeah, I would looove tooo (: I can't wait.'_ She said smiling.

_'I'll pick you up around 7?'_

_'Yeah. Bye cutie.'_

_'Bye Ill see you later'_

She smiled as she put her phone back on the desk, and started working on her homework. Elliot, however was talking to Fin via text message.

_'Yo Stabler, Talk to her. She is there, you two are the only ones there.'_ Fin said.

_'I might. just let me work my magic.'_ Elliot said chuckling.

_'Stabler she is your best friends and you still, stutter the word hi. '_

_'Shut it!'_

Elliot slid his phone in his pocket and smiled at Olivia. She was working diligently on her math homework. Elliot grabbed a small piece of paper and threw it at her.

She looked at him and glared. "What the hell Elliot." She couldn't help but laugh as he smiled at her.

"This is boring as hell." Elliot said.

"I know. I want to get out of here, so I can see Dean." She said writing down a math problem.

"You're serious about going back out with him?" Elliot said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, he is always there for me." Olivia said.

"Olivia, he cheated on you! He freaking cheated on you with my EX! How can you go back to that?" Elliot asked getting angry.

"Because he loves me! He cares about me , he is the only one who really cares about me." Olivia said getting tears in her eyes.

"He isn't the only one who loves you! Look at all your friends! Fin? Melinda, Alex, Casey? Munch and Chester? More importantly me." He almost confessed his love for her.

Olivia looked at Elliot blankly. "Elliot, none of them or you, love me the way Dean does." She shook her head. The tears in her eyes were on the edge of falling.

"I do. I love you Olivia. Why can't you see it? I care about you more than him!" His face was getting red not only from blushing but his anger. _She didn't understand_, he thought.

"Elliot, you are my best friend. I can't love you. I love Dean. He loves me. End of story." Olivia said, looking away from Elliot. She gathered her things and put them in her bag, by this time it was 4:53 and she was ready to get out of here.

Olivia pulled out her IPhone and put in her headphones. She clicked her favorites playlist, and the song that played ' _I'll Never Break Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys_'. She instantly tried to hold back tears.

How could Elliot love her? She was broken and there was no way anyone could ever fix her. She realized it was 5:00 and stormed out of the room as fast as she could.

Elliot was left standing there like his world was crashing down around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot couldn't grasp the fact that Olivia didn't feel the same way he did. He was so sure, from the small glances, the awkward silences, the flirting, even when they would pick on each other. Why was Dean still in the picture? Olivia was better than him, how could she love him? Olivia never loved anyone, at least that is what she told Elliot years ago. Olivia ran to Elliot's house because her and her mother had gotten into a horrible fight. Olivia punched her mother, because Serena came at her with a glass bottle. She said, she would never love anyone because it hurts. It hurts to love someone because all they do is ruin it.

"Elliot?" Elliott's mother called for about the fifth time.

"Uh yeah? Sorry I zoned out." He said looking down at the food on his plate.

"Its okay. Do you want to talk about it?" His mother asked. His mother and him were close, he could trust her. His mother and him became close after Elliot's father was shot three years ago, he was a cop. Like Elliot wanted to be.

"Its Liv mom. I told her how I felt and she told me she couldn't be with me because she is with Dean, and that we are only friends." He said looking away. The thought of Olivia with anyone else killed him.

"Oh honey. She will come around. I promise." His mother said taking the dishes from dinner to the kitchen. How could his mother promise him that? She was like a mother to Olivia, but she didn't know her the way Elliot did.

Olivia just finished putting on her makeup and grabbing a jacket from her closet when Dean called. He was in front of her house, they were heading over to a football party. Everyone was going to be there, well the popular people that is.

Olivia was wearing a pair of short black denim shorts that just went over her ass, and a blue v-neck that shower her tan skin and cleavage. She grabbed a white Abercrombie hoodie and was out the door.

Her mother wouldn't care where she was, so she didn't tell her. Olivia walked over to the passenger of Deans white mustang. His parents got it for him for his 16th birthday, him and Olivia went on a ride that night. Thats when he told her he loved her.

Olivia hopped in and kiss Dean lightly on the lips. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey babe. Wow, you look amazing." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks, you look good too." She said as he slowly pulled away from her house.

They pulled up to a large house that was some jocks whose parents were out of town. Dean ran over to Olivias side of the car, and opened her door for her. She smiled at him being such a gentleman.

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist. "Baby, look there is Mike. I'm going to say hi, wanna come?"

"Sure." She said walking with him.

They reached a jock, whose house this happened to be. He was tall maybe 5,11 and had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Mike." Dean said, shaking his hand.

"Hey Dean. How are ya man?" Mike asked.

"Im good. This is my beautiful girlfriend Olivia Benson." Dean said smiling. He took pride in having her as his girlfriend. She was the most prettiest girl in their whole senior class. She always had guys staring at her.

"Wow, so this is Benson?" Mike said, as if he knew her. "Stabler always talks about her at practice."

Olivias breath hitched, Elliot talked about her to the guys? She talked about him to her friends, but only as friends. Nothing more, nothing less. "Speaking of Stabler, here he comes." Mike said pointing at the door, walking off to talk to him.

Elliot Stabler walks in like he owns the place, he's wearing a black button up shirt. His sleeves are rolled up and the top two buttons are undone, showing his taunt chest.

Elliot smiles at Olivia and starts walking over to her, completely ignoring Mike. She looks at Dean who is talking to someone about football. Olivia looks around seeing if she knows anyone else.

"Liv. Hey, can we talk?" Elliot said as she looked at him. How could he stand here and talk to her as if nothing happened. As if today didn't happen.

"Uh yeah go ahead." She said as Dean still had a grip on her waist.

"Alone." He said.

She rolled her eyes and look up at Dean. "Hey baby, I have to go talk to Elliot. I'll be back." SHe told him.

"Okay." Dean said, he kissed her very passionately. As if he were trying to piss off Elliot. If he was, then he was doing a great job, because Stabler was fuming.

Elliot and Olivia walked to the back of the house, where there was some woods, and they started walking towards the woods when they saw a treehouse. They slowly approached the treehouse, and looked at it.

It was older, but still in good shape. Elliot went up first to make sure everything was okay, Olivia soon followed after. Inside, the treehouse, was an old couch, a old TV with a nintendo hooked up, and some pictures.

"El, why am I up here?" Olivia asked after sitting down on the old couch.

"I wanted to talk." Elliot said, looking at her. She was so beautiful, from her wavy hair, her big brown eyes, tan skin, her lips, those lips he would never get tired of kissing them.

"Okay. Talk." She was surprised at the demanding tone she had.

"Olivia Serena Benson, I know you may be happy with Dean, but I love you. Yeah, I said it 'I love you!'. We went from best friends to me falling for you, and I fell hard. I know now isn't the time to tell you that I have these feelings, but I just want you to know that I do. No matter how you feel, I will never find anyone like you. I will always love you. When those beautiful brown eyes looked at me for the first time, you know what happened?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia who had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking because she was confused.

"My heart. You stole my heart, and it became yours. It also took my ability to love. TO love anyone the same way I feel about you. Olivia, I probably never would have told you this, if I wasn't going into the Marines." Elliot looked at her with tears in his own eyes.

"Elliot. You can't go. Please dont! I can't lose you. You're my best friend." Olivia said, but Elliot was already outside the treehouse climbing down the ladder.

Olivia walked back to the house, before entering she whipped the tears from her face. She looked around the room but couldn't find Dean anywhere. She saw Mike and walked over to him.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah, he went with Kathy to my room. He said he was gonna fuck her." Mike said. "But you know, my parents room is free if you and me wanna have some fun." He said, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.

"Mike get off, your drunk." Olivia said. Was he drunk enough to think Dean was going to go fuck Kathy?

"No baby, I'm sober enough to know I wanna fuck you." Mike said.

Olivia didn't know what happened next, but Elliot stood in front of her with bloody knuckles and Mike was on the ground holding his nose.

Olivia looked at Elliot in shock. Not five minutes ago, he told her that he loved her. Now he was beating the shit out of someone, who hit on her.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." She said, as they walked up the steps. Olivia found the bathroom. Elliot followed her in, and sat down on the toilet seat. She grabbed a washcloth out of the drawer and put soap and water on it.

"Thanks Elliot. For helping me. I know I've been a bitch-" Olivia said but was cut off.

"Liv, you aren't a bitch. You just need space. I understand." He said. She half smiled at him and continued washing his hand. "Plus, you and Dean are happy together. He is gonna keep a hold of you this time. I know it."

Olivia was about to speak when she heard a loud moan coming from the hall. She looked at Elliot who was quickly off the toilet seat and in the hall, trying to hear where it came from. Another moan came soon after and it was from across the hall.

"Fuck Dean! Harder baby. Faster." A voice said from inside the room. Elliot instantly recognized the voice. It was Kathy's, Olivia looked at him.

A loud moan came out of her mouth again, Olivia couldn't take it, she pushed open the door and saw Dean on top of Kathy, fucking her brains out.

Olivia started to cry and ran out of the room quickly. Elliot looked at Dean, who looked surprised and Kathy just looked like shit.

Elliot ran after Olivia, and he found her walking down the sidewalk towards her house. Elliot ran up to her, she had tears running down her face. She turned towards him, and collapsed onto his chest. He ran his hand of her back and held her.

"Liv, he is not worth it." Elliot whispered as she cried.

Olivia sniffled her nose and whipped her eyes. "Elliot, you can't beat him up. Please don't. Then you and him will get kicked off the football team. I want to watch you play at the big game." Olivia said.

Elliot gave her an 'Are you serious look'. Elliot wanted to walk right into that bedroom and beat the shit out of Dean, but he wouldn't have to walk back to the room. He only had to look right in front of him.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." Elliot whispered and he lunged at Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Olivia, I'm sorry." Elliot whispered and he lunged at Dean.

Elliot tackled Dean to the ground. Elliot punched Dean square in the nose then again in the side. Dean squirmed under him, and somehow got free and punched Elliot in the stomach, but it didn't phase Elliot. Elliot went at him full force again, this time punching Dean in the jaw.

"Elliot stop!" Olivia screamed. As soon as Elliot heard her voice, it calmed him. It made him stop, and get up. Elliot looked at Dean who was laying on the ground with a bruise on his face and most likely his ribs, and his nose was bleeding.

Dean got one good punch in on Elliot and it was his lip. Elliot's lip was busted open but didn't hurt as much as Dean did.

"Liv, I'm so sorry." Elliot pleaded as he looked into her brown eyes, that were watery from the tears.

She didn't respond she only grabbed him and hugged him tightly. They stood like this until Dean slowly got up and looked at them.

"Olivia, please forgive me baby. I just don't know what happened. I was drinking and I thought that you were Kathy." Dean said, trying to get back Olivia.

"Dean, you're lying. Mike told me you were going upstairs to fuck her, you asked where his room was! You bastard, how can you stand here and lie to me like that? Huh?" Olivia flipped out.

Olivia started walking down the sidewalk, but Elliot stood right there. "You think you can take my girl? You wait Stabler, she will come running back. Like she always does." Dean said, wiping the blood from his nose.

"I have news for you Porter, I can't take what is already mine." Elliot said walking away. He hadn't realized that he called Olivia his.

Elliot ran up to Olivia, she smiled up at him. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime. Liv, I have my car, right here. You want a ride?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, can I crash at your place tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Elliot smiled, as they got into his black Jeep.

Olivia got in the passenger side and waited for Elliot. He grabbed something out of the trunk and got the car. Elliot turned on the ignition and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk.

They drove past Olivia's house, and she asked him to stop. So he did, they walked up the narrow sidewalk to get front porch. Olivia's mom was home, Olivia tried to creep up the steps quietly, and got to her room but not before she heard her mother.

"Olivia, is that you?" Her mother asked from the hall. Olivia could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She pushed Elliot into the closet, so her mother wouldn't flip out.

"Yeah it's me." Olivia said.

"Why were you crying?" Serena asked. She wasn't drunk so she was actually tolerable. "I can see the puffiness under your eyes and they are red."

"I'm fine mom." Olivia lied. She wiped her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Olivia, is this about a boy?" She questioned.

Olivia looked at her mom, she already knew the answer. She knew Olivia never cried, if it wasn't serious."Tell me everything from the beginning." Her mother said, in a warm tone.

"Everything?" Olivia questioned.

"Since this started." Serena said.

"Well, it all really started today. I was running late and I came into class late, then I got detention. Elliot made a comment and he got detention also. So then we are at lunch, and Dean comes over to my table and gives me his hoodie. All of my friends hate Dean. When Dean and I walked away, they started talking. They didn't know that Elliot butt-dialed me and I heard what they said." Olivia said taking a deep breathe. "Elliot wanted to ask me to homecoming. My best friend, hates the man I thought loves me."

"Is that all? Olivia what aren't you telling me?" Serena said. She may not always be the best mother, but when Olivia needed her most. She was always there. Olivia had forgotten that Elliot was even standing in her closet listening to her.

"Then in detention Elliot told me he loved me! I said something about going to see Dean later, and he asked me if I was serious about getting back with him. Then we got into a heated argument, and he let it slip that he loved me. Then tonight I was at a party with Dean, and Elliot showed up and asked to talk to me. I went with him to talk and he told me that I stole his heart! Mom, he told me he was going to the Marines after he graduates." Olivia was bawling! Olivia Benson, never cried.

"Dean and I broke up, because I went downstairs to find him after Elliot and I talked. Some Mike guy told me him and Kathy went upstairs to have sex, then Mike hit on me. Elliot punched Mike, we went upstairs to clean his hand. Then I opened the door and Dean was having sex with Kathy! Then Dean ran after me, Elliot beat the shit out of him." Olivia looked at her mom.

Serena had a blank expression on her face. She didn't know what to say to Olivia. "Did Elliot bring you home?" She asked.

"Yeah, he went back to his house." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I remember when you used to draw Elliot all the time. I think I still have some of those pictures." Serena walked over to her beloved,and got pulled out a box.

"What is that?" Olivia asked.

"Pictures." Serena opened the box. "Pictures you drew."

"Mom, I haven't seen there in years." Olivia said.

Serena pulled out a picture Olivia drew of Elliot. Olivia stared down at it, she smiled a little bit. "Olivia, do you love him?"

Olivia didn't have time to answer, her mother's phone rang. She looked at Olivia and walked out of her room. Olivia sat on her bed, exhausted. She walked over to her closet and got Elliot.

Olivia laid down on her bed. "What should I do El?"She asked as he sat next to her.

"Just sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Elliot said opening the window.

"No El. Stay with me." Olivia said grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto her bed.

They laid in Olivia's bed with Elliot wrapping his arms around her waist and her head against his chest, facing him. They fell asleep quickly. Serena walked back to Olivia's room to talk to her talk, but saw her and Elliot laying together and smiled to herself. She knew the answer to her question.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up the next morning at 6:00 and Elliot still was there. She hurried and tired to get out of his grasp, but he had a tight hold on her hips. She smiled at him and grabbed his hands and took them off.

"El, wake up. We have to go to school." Olivia said as she got out the bed.

Elliot rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Liv. Shit! I forgot to go home last night." He got up and ran to grab his keys. He grabbed them off her night stand, along with his shoes.

"Here." She tossed his a pair of jeans that were his and a tee shirt he left here. He smiled at her and went into the bathroom. Elliot hurried and grabbed one of Olivia's unopened toothbrushes and quickly brushed his teeth.

He walked back into her room where she quickly ran into the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and hops in the shower. She quickly washes her hair and her body. She shaved her legs too, since she was most likely wearing shorts today. Olivia got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body.

"El, I have to get my clothes." Olivia said walking out of her bathroom. Elliot was sitting on her bed, playing on his phone. Olivia grabbed her clothes then walked into her bathroom again.

She put on a pair of white jeans that fit her perfectly, a blue top that flowed and was short sleeved, and a pair of silver flip flops. She hurried and put on her makeup which was good up until she added her sparkly eyeliner then it made everything come together.

"Liv, you almost ready?" Elliot asked as he came into her bathroom. Olivia was picking up some clothes off the floor. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her butt, it was right in front of him and he couldn't deny the fact that it was perfect.

"Yeah, you good?" She said.

"Yep, lets go." Elliot said and they were walking down the steps.

Olivia's mother had already left for work this morning and she left a note for Olivia.

_'Dear Olivia and Elliot,_

_I left $20 on the table for you guys. Olivia I am working late, and I put money on your card. Go out and get a nice dress for saturday night. Please do this for me Liv._

_Love,_

_Mom'_

Elliot looked at Olivia and she just smiled. They both knew that she found out that Elliot was staying there. Olivia grabbed the money and put it in her wallet. They walked out to his car in unison, both reaching it at the same time.

Elliot started the car and they both put on their seat belts. They drove to school, and Elliot turned on the radio. He tried to find the popular songs station on Sirius XM. He finally found it and 'How to Love' by Lil Wayne played.

Elliot couldn't help but chuckle about how ironic it was with their situation and how he feels about her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her he loved her.

_'When you was just a young'un your looks were so precious_

_But now you're grown up, so fly its like a blessing_

_But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure'_

Elliot couldn't stop think about how the lyrics described her perfectly. She was beautiful, she didn't know it. Olivia was a shy girl, unless you know her. Then she is a loud mouth, but she is gorgeous.

They pulled up to the school, and grabbed their stuff. Olivia smiled at Elliot, as he grabbed her purse and put it on his shoulder and made funny faces. "What Liv, you don't like my purse? I thought it matches my eyes perfect."

Olivia chuckled, and grabbed her bag. "El, it looks amazing."

"Here." Elliot hands her his hoodie, with his football number and name. "Its jersey day." She just smiled and put on his sweatshirt. It was big, but Elliot fixed it for her, but rolling some of the hoodie underneath and it looked good.

They walked into the building and went to the Senior Benches, where the seniors sat until they went to homeroom. Olivia saw Melinda and Casey sitting with Fin and Chester. Some other guy was sitting with them too, but Olivia and Elliot didn't recognize him.

"Hey guys." Elliot said as him and Olivia stood in front of her friends.

"El, what happened last night?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, someone said you two were looking for somewhere to have sex at Mikes party and you walked in on Kathy and Dean." Casey added.

"Then you whooped Deans ass." Chester added laughing and nodding his head like a retard.

Olivia looked at Elliot who had his face in his hand. "No, all of it is true, except about me and Liv."

"So Dean is gone?" Melinda asked. Olivia nodded her head, she saw Dean walking over to where they were standing.

Dean walked up to Olivia and was about to say something, but the principal walked over to the group. "Dean, Elliot and Olivia. Can you please come to my office." He said.

Olivia looked at her friends and they shrugged. Elliot and Olivia walked side by side, while Dean was behind them. They walked into the tiny office and Olivia and Elliot sat in the chairs, while Dean stood.

"Okay so we have Ms. Benson written in for two different homecoming ballets. She is partnered with Dean on one, then Elliot on the other." The principal said looking up at them. "Which one of you is going to be with Ms. Benson?"

"I wasn't planning on going to homecoming." Olivia said.

"Well, the students voted for you. Voting is going to be done in homeroom, besides it will be done at the end of the day. So who will you be taking Ms. Benson?"

"I will." Elliot spoke up. He didn't want Dean with her, and he wanted to dance with her.

"Okay, its settled." The principal said and they left the office.

Elliot and Olivia were walking over to their friends when Dean pulls them aside. Olivia looks at Elliot confused as he just gives Dean the death glare.

"Listen, we don't want to hear-"Elliot started looking at Dean.

"I just want to apologize. I realize that I messed up badly. I would be doing the same thing. I just want you to know that. I'm sorry." Dean says looking Olivia in her eyes, knowing that he meant what he said. "Maybe sometime in the future, we can try this again."

"I forgive you." Olivia said teary eyed. She turns and runs to the bathroom. Elliot looks at Dean, who nods and Elliot tries to run after her, but she is in the bathroom by the time she is in there.

Melinda and Casey were already going into the bathroom. They found Olivia in the stall crying. Casey looked at Melinda before she knocked.

"Liv, honey. Come out of there." Casey said.

Olivia opened the door and her face was red and her eyes were puffy with tears pouring out of them. She looked into the mirror and wiped her face off.

"Guys what Dean said to me. What if he is 'The One' and I keep messing it up. Maybe I should just have sex with him, so he will stay with me." Olivia said quickly.

"Olivia, please listen to me. He is not the one. Okay, and don't feel that you need to have sex with him so he will stay with you. Look at Casey and Chester, they have been dating for a year and look, they havent' had sex yet. Me and Fin have been dating since 9th grade, and we had sex the first time after 2 years. Honey, if he is the one, he won't pressure you into anything." Melinda said.

"Is it bad, that I don't feel anything for Dean? I mean I dated him for a while, and I should be crying over him. Now because of everything I think I'm falling for -" Olivia said, but again was cut off.

"Ladies get to homeroom." A teacher came in and yelled.

They walked out of the bathroom and went their separate ways. Olivia was walking down the hall and Elliot walked up behind her and hugged her. "Hey, you okay?"

Olivia hugged him back and put her neck in the crook of his neck. "Yeah I am okay. I was wondering if you wanna go-"

"Yeah, I would love to go with you to get your dress." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Olivia said.

"I'll actually see you 1st, 2nd 5th, lunch and 8th period. " Elliot said smiling.

"How?" She asked.

"I got my schedule fixed. A bunch of my classes were the general ones. Now I'm in the college prep/honors classes." Elliot said.

"Okay, lets just go to homeroom." Olivia said as they walked down the hallway to their homerooms. Olivias home room was 165 and Elliot's was 167, so they were across the hall. Before Olivia went to her homeroom, Elliot gave her another hug and kissed her cheek.

Olivia walked into her homeroom, she forgot that they had subs in all day because a bunch of teachers were at some training. Olivia sat down at her seat then got out her phone to listen to music.

Everyone else voted using their phones on who was going to be Homecoming King and Queen. The candidates were Kathy and Dean, Becca and Mike, Bailey and James, and Olivia and Elliot.

She smiled when she got a text from Elliot. _"Walk with me to next period and every other one too :)"_

Olivia chuckled and wrote back _"Okay, but you better help me with chem."_

Elliot laughed to himself_ "I will. I'll talk to you in like 30 seconds."_

The bell rang and they were off to first period. Olivia was walking out of her homeroom and Elliot came in and wrapped his arm around her back. "You will have to be my personal guide, I have no idea where half of these classes are." He whispered.

Olivia chuckled nervously and smiled. "Alright."

People in the hallways looked at Elliot and Olivia. Most of them got the impression that they were dating or it was because of homecoming. Elliot knew they were looking at them, so he pulled Olivia closer.

They walked into first period and sat down. Elliot sat behind her. They had a sub in for Mr. Woods today, it was some old lady who just told them that they had a study hall and to do whatever.

Olivia sat with Melinda, Casey and Alex. They talked about homecoming, and how Olivia is going to win. "Guys, I think I'm falling for El." Olivia whispered, knowing that him, Fin and Munch were just a desks away.

"Holy crap Liv!" Casey screams.

Elliot and everyone else looks at her. Olivia grabs her and pulls her down. "I swear to God, if you tell anyone. I. Will. Kill. You. "

"Olivia is getting feisty." Melinda said, and Alex laughed. Alex was the quiet type, but was pretty. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

A couple desks away, Elliot is talking to Fin, Munch and Chester. He told them about how he stayed the night at her house, how they messed around this morning and about tonights plans. "Yoo, she is falling for you." Fin said.

"Guys, I fell for her many years ago. I'm talking like 5 or so years, maybe more." Elliot said.

"So when are you gonna make a move?" Munch asked.

"I was think when the winning homecoming couple dances. If we win or not, I think I'll take her for a walk and kiss her." Elliot said smiling, he drifted off into his own world, where Olivia was his. They were running messing around in the park and they were running around and she fell on top of Elliot and he leaned up to kiss her-

"Stop dreaming about sex with Benson." Munch said laughing.

"I wouldn't have sex with her." Elliot said, and the guys gave him a funny look. "I would make love to her."

The rest of the day went smoothly and it was time for the pep rally. The candidates for homecoming had to do obstacle courses and other fun things.

The other couples just ran out with music playing, but Elliot decided to make their entrance fun. So he had them play the song All I do is Win by DJ Khaled. Olivia laughed as Elliot ran out into the gym with her on his back.

The pep rally continued until they got to the winner. "In 4th place, we have Bailey and James, in 3rd place we have Kathy and Dean, and we were close in between these guys. In 2nd place is Becca and Mike. So that means Elliot and Olivia win!" The peppy MC said.

A loud applause and noise came from the bleachers. "Remember tonight is the big homecoming game! At 8 o'clock!" The MC announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and support! This chapter is full of twists (: Hope you like it. But before I post the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews, lol. thanks again soo muuccch!**

Elliot and Olivia made it to a store called Dresses. Olivia walked inside with Elliot following close  
behind. "Hello, can I help you guys find anything today?" The blonde haired worker asked when they stepped inside the store.

"No, I think we're good. Just looking." Olivia said, walking back to the shorter dresses.

Olivia pulled out a blue dress that was loose at the top and tight and sparkly at the bottom. It was beautiful, and she thought it was pretty but she wanted to keep looking.

She walked around the store trying to find other dresses. She looked through everything, black dresses, pink, red, blue, green! She changed her style from, short, to cocktail, hi-los, long dresses, but she couldn't find anything she liked!

She looked over to Elliot who was looking through some white dresses. Olivia was never really fond of white dresses, because they are common! She knew at least 4 other girls were wearing white dresses and she wanted it to be unique.

Elliot smiled and picked out a white cocktail dress with a sequins top. It looked to be form fitting but they tightness didn't scare Olivia. The shortness did!

"Try it on." Elliot says smiling.

"Really El?" She asked smiled, he nodded and follows her to the dressing room.

Olivia walks into the dressing room and takes off her clothes. She gets the dress on but needs help zipping it up. She debates on if she should ask Elliot to help her. "El can you zip me up?"

Elliot opens the door to the dressing room and walks over to her. She has her back turned to him and he slowly reaches up and grabs the zipper and pulls it slowly. It finally reaches the top and his fingers linger there for a minute.

Olivia turns around and looks into the mirror. Elliot can't help but smiled at how beautiful she looks. Olivia smooths the dress down and adjusts it so it covers more of her chest. "El I don't know about this." She said. "I feel really plain."

"It looks beautiful." Elliot says. Its quiet for a few minutes. "Plain is beautiful. I think that's why I love you." Elliot smiled. It was the first time they talked about that day. He looked her in the eyes.

"Liv, you're so beautiful. Everytime I look at you, I think of a rose. They have so much beauty. But they are so plain. Everyone noticed how beautiful they are, but a rare few touch or get close because of the pricks. They are afraid to get hurt, but they know the pain is worth the prize." Olivia shed a tear, which Elliot wiped away. He tucked a peice of stray hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. Brown met blue and they both leaned in.

"El," Olivia was saying but Elliot cut her off with a kiss. She instantly eased at his touch, their lips slowly molded into one. Olivia smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. He slips his arm around her waist and pulls him to her tightly.

They contiune to kiss as Elliot slowly moves them backwards. Olivia didn't think Elliot would be this great of a kisser. It was like he knew what she liked and he did that.

Elliot pushed Olivia against the wall and continued his attack. His lips trailed down her jaw and onto her neck. Elliot nipped and sucked on her skin. He moved up behind her ear, where her sweet spot is. Elliot looks her in the eyes, then kisses her again. This time it has more passion and tenderness.

Olivia lets out a small moan and laid her hands on his chest. Elliot stopped and looked into Olivia eyes. "Elliot." She whispers as he lets go of her.

"I had to know what it felt like. I'm sorry. I gotta go." Elliot stumbled. Olivia saw the pain in his eyes. He reached for the door knobs but Olivia's hand beat him there.

"El, its okay. I liked it. A lot." Olivia said smiling. She leaned up to kiss him again.

"It was a mistake." Elliot whispered. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But he knew he couldn't. She was vulnerable, and he wasn't going to do that to her. He also knows he won't be able to stop.

"Let me guess, everything you said to me was a mistake?" Olivia was on the verge of crying.

"No. Everything I said was true but-"

"But what El? You had second thoughs? Felt guilty about trying to get in my pants?" Olivia looked him in the eyes. She was done. Her tears fell and they didn't stop.

"Olivia, you know it's not like that. I wouldn't try to get in your pants. You're my best friend for heavens sake!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Screw you."Olivia went to grab her things but something stopped her.

"Run, Liv. Just like you always do." Elliot said. Olivia stared him in the eyes. Did he really just say that? She ran once, and it was because of Haden. Elliot was there for her, so how dare he use that against her.

"I hate you." Olivia said harshly and she slammed the door shut. Olivia couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face. She slide down the mirror and cried.

Elliot just stood there, he was shocked. Elliot was walking to the exit, but before he left, he stopped at the check out. "That girl in the dressing room. The one I came in with. This is for her dress." Elliot hands her $200.00.

"Okay. Thank you for shopping at Dresses." She hands him the receipt and goes back to working. Elliot leaves and starts walking down the street. He forgot that he had practice at 4, so he hurried back to the school. Elliot started driving back to the high school, when a tractor trailer truck pulled out in front of him.

Olivia pulled herself together and took off her dress. She knew that she was going to buy this dress. She slipped her clothes back on, but she also put Elliot's hoodie back on. When she wore it, it made her feel like a part of him was with her. It made her feel safe. She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed her dress.

Olivia walked out of the dressing room. She walked up to pay for the dress. She handed the lady her credit card, but the woman didn't accept it. " The man who was with you already paid."

Olivia looked at her confused. She smiled at the woman and took her dress to leave. She hailed a cab, and started heading back towards her house. While driving she noticed a large accident in an intersection.

The car reminded her of Elliot's, she shook the idea from her head. She looked out the window again and noticed a man in a being pulled out on a stretcher.

"Stop the car!" Olivia yelled. The cab driver slammed on the brakes, and her door swung open. She ran over to the accident but a police officer stopped her. "Please let me through!" She begged.

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to leave the scene." The police officer said.

"I think the man I love was in that car!" Olivia pleated.

**AN- oooh Cliff hanger! I know its short, but the next chapter you find out what happens to Elliot! && Homecoming is the next chapter. Will Elliot make a move? Remember 10 reviews to update it (:**


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Remember 10 reviews to update. Thanks for all the reviews (:

"Please, the man I love is in that car!" Olivia screamed. He police officer picks her up and starts taking her away from the scene. "Please." She said, her eyes blurred from her tears.

The officer looks over to the paramedic. He looks at him and shakes his head. "Miss, there were no survivors."

Olivia fell to the ground. She didn't care how much she was crying. "Elliot, I love you." She whispered to herself. "Why?" She asked herself quietly over and over again. "I love you" She whispered. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried.

Suddenly Olivia heard her name being yelled. "Liv! Olivia!" She heard his voice. She cries even more because she knows now that he will never hear her say it. Its all in your head, she keeps thinking.

"Olivia." He whispers. She slowly turns around and faces him.

He picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist and cries on his shoulder. "Liv, whats wrong?" He asks holding onto her tight.

"I thought- I - I thought that you were in that c-car. It looked just like yours!" She broke down again, just at the thought of losing him.

"Shh. I'm right here." He says. He goes to say something else but she cuts him off.

"I love you Elliot." She says. She leans up and kisses his lips softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Elliot whispers. He knows she said it, but why did she say it now? Why didn't she say it when they were in the dressing room? She told him that she hated him.

"What happened after you left." Olivia asked.

"Well I was leaving the store, and there was a car in front of me, it was just like mine. Next thing I know, a huge tractor trailer truck comes out of nowhere and by the time it was in front of me, I slammed on the brakes but the guy in front of me didn't get the message. "

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Elliot says.

"Holy crap El, its 3:45, you have football practice." Olivia explained.

"I know, that's not important right now. I need to be here for you." Elliot said taking her his car. They started driving to Olivia's house and he pulled up to her driveway and got out.

"Elliot, go. You need to get to practice. I will see you at the game." Olivia said, when he walked over to her side of the car.

"I'll see you at the game." Elliot said, kissing her cheek.

"Elliot, I really do love you." Olivia said taking his hand.

"I really love you too." He looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Elliot left to go to the football practice. The whole way there he smiled to himself. He finally had the girl of his dreams. She was everything to him, and he loved her. He never told Kathy that he loved her. Elliot thought that if he was going to say it, that he should at least mean it.

Olivia went up to her room and her mom was still at work. So she decided to call Casey, Melinda and Alex, to see if they wanted to hang out then go to the game together.

_"Hey you guys wanna come over?"_ Olivia sent a mass text to them.

Seconds later they responded. _"Sure. I'm on my way. I'm getting starbucks, everyone want the usual?" Melinda said._

_"Yep, my usual, and I'll get a movie from Redbox! I'm coming over!" Alex said._

_Casey was like, "I am in the need of some girl time and i'll get the snack (:, so I will be there in like 10 minutes."_

Olivia hurried and cleaned up around her room. She went downstairs and cleaned up a bit down there and she did the dishes. Olivia loved spending time with her best friends.

They all came in at the same time, and noticed something was different about Olivia. Casey eyed her suspiciously but walked on. Melinda looked at her and they all went to sit in the living room.

Alex smiled, "It happened, didn't it?" Melinda and Casey looked at each other and smiled.

Olivia looked innocent and shrugged her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb Olivia Benson! You know what we are talking about." Casey said.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled. Her friends faces all turned excited. They asked a hundred questions.

"How?" Alex questioned.

"When?" Casey asked.

"What crawled out of your ass and gave you the courage?" Melinda said.

They all laughed at what Melinda said. Melinda was the life of the party, she was always doing crazy stuff.

Olivia explained about how today dress shopping and how he kissed her. Then she said about the car accident scare and she realized that she needed him. "Guys, El's going in the Marines." Olivia said with a tear running down her face.

"Liv, it will be okay." Melinda comforted her.

"I honestly can't live without him." Olivia whispered. "I'm dependent on him."

"Honey, it will be fine. Elliot will be okay. Everything will work out. Lets just not worry about this right now. It's only September." Alex said hugging her friend.

"She's right Liv. Let's just talk about something else!" Casey said smiling.

Olivia smiled and Alex brought up something else. " Guys it's me and Munch's 6 month anniversary Sunday and I want to do something special. What should I do?"

"Why don't you invite him over for some movies, and make him dinner then just hang out." Olivia said smiling.

"Liv, before you and Elliot dated you did that every weekend. I thought of that as more of a best friend thing, rather than a couple thing. No offence, any other ideas? Alex said smiling.

Olivia shook her head, " I have something better planned."

"Ooh do tell" Melinda said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Hmm, what about a nice long drive to the beach in Jersey, then you can have a picnic and just relax." Olivia smiled.

"How long have you been planning that?" Casey asked.

"A while. Elliot has a beach house in Jersey, and it was something he said we could do. Ever since then I've wanted to do that. "

"Liv, you are head over heals for that boy!" Melinda said as Olivia's phone rang. She got a text from Elliot. She instantly smiled.

"_Baby, I just wanted to let you know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every morning I wake up with a smile on my face because of you. Then, when I get to school, I see you. Your eyes, smile, everything. Its perfect, you're perfect. You are not like any other girl, and I love it. I love you. 3 party after the game?"_ Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and her friends grabbed her phone and read the text. They all squealed and jumped around. "Liv, you are lucky! Fin never said anything like that to me until we were dating for a while." Melinda said.

"He is so romantic. It's like he is fake, a prince or something. I just don't want it to end." Olivia said.

"It won't, I promise." Alex said.

It was time for the game and they all went. Everyone was there, but no one really knew about Olivia and Elliot's relationship so guys kept asking for her number, because of her break up with Dean.

"Manhattan Bulldogs are beating the Queens Devils. 42-21 at the end of the 2rd quarter." The announcer said. "Now we are going to do the Homecoming candidates walk. So first up is Mike and Becca." They walked down the track and went off watching the other candidates. The same thing happened for Dean and Kathy, and Bailey and James.

When it was Olivia and Elliot's turn, he grabbed her hand as they walked. "I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Olivia smiled.

"We just received information that Elliot and Olivia are now a couple." The announcer hollered. Everyone started cheering, and Elliot kissed Olivia softly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, my favorite running back." Olivia smiled.

He winked and ran back onto the field. In the last 0:15 seconds of the game, Elliot was running the ball and scored another touch down! They won the game and everyone was leaving. Olivia and Elliot walked to his car and rode to his house.


End file.
